Chibi Suikoden
by Suikofreak
Summary: Camus and Miklotov are young kids. Miklotov picks on Camus until two new kids come and befriend Camus. What lies ahead? Find out! Please R&R!


I do not own any Suikoden chars. They belong to KONAMI! Thank You! Please R&R!  
  
-----------Chibi Suikoden!------------------  
  
"Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" Little Camus, only 5 years old, was arguing with his, well, acquaintance. " You are the weakest kid on the playground. Bleh!" Miklotov, 6 years of age, stuck his tongue out and continued to tease Camus. " Stop it Mika, ummm, Mikl, ummmm." Poor Camus couldn't pronounce Miklotov's name. " Can't even say my name eh?" Miklotov and Camus had attracted a group of people who also started to laugh at Camus. "Come on! We're done here!" As Miklotov walked away, everyone else followed him. He was the most popular kid in their village. Camus didn't really have any friends.  
  
It was Camus' 6th birthday. But he only celebrated it with his family. When children in his village became 6, they were given a small weapon of their liking. Camus chose to receive a wooden sword. He secretly named it Uriah. He loved his sword. Camus would practice dueling tree stumps and rocks so that one day he could fulfill his dream. He wanted so desperately to become a knight. Also for his birthday, Camus was given an outfit that was very honorable looking, and red. Red was his favorite color, so it was only natural that they gave him a suit of the same color.  
  
A week after Camus' birthday, he went back to school. When class started, the teacher informed them that they would be getting two new students tomorrow. "Oh great. More bullies." Camus said to himself. "There will be one boy and one girl." Said their teacher. When Miklotov heard the word girl, he perked up and started to listen better than he usually did. A new girl. Perhaps someone that Camus could actually be friends with. Well, he wouldn't know until tomorrow. Camus walked through the gates of his school. As he strolled in, Miklotov tripped him and everyone laughed. "Hey! Stop it you jerks!" A small girl ran up to Camus and helped him up. "Are you okay?" asked the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine." Camus said a little weakly. "Hey Leona. What's goin' on?" A boy ran up to the girl who's name was apparently Leona. "That idiot over there tripped this poor little sweetie." Leona smiled at Camus. "Oh, little Camus needs his girlfriend to help him!" Miklotov said in a little baby kind of voice. Every kid at the school started to laugh at Camus except for Leona and the little boy. "So Humphrey. What should we do about these bullies?" "Leave it to me Leona!" Humphrey reached for his sheath. From it, he pulled out a real sword. "Oh my gosh!" all of the kids ran away screaming. "A real sword? No big deal!" Miklotov then pulled out his sword. It was real and very much shinier and new than Humphrey's. "That kind of sword is for poor people like you!" Leona glared at Miklotov as he said it. "Shut up!" Leona reached for her belt where she kept her throwing darts. She grabbed one and threw it right at Miklotov. It skimmed his arm just barely cutting the flesh. Almost like a paper cut. "Hmm...if you three think you are so brave, then you'll accept my challenge!" Miklotov said powerfully. "What challenge?" Camus asked him. "The Golem cave challenge!" everyone on the playground gasped. "Meet me at the edge of the village tonight at 6:00. I'll be waiting." He walked away and laughed as he left. "He's all talk." said Leona. "Are we going to accept his proposal?" Humphrey looked worried. "Yeah. We are going to that cave. And were gonna complete whatever task he has for us!" Leona was very excited. "Umm...I guess." Camus was a little worried.  
  
At 5:53, Leona ran over to Camus' house and knocked on the door. "I'm ready. I'm ready." He said a little bit annoyed. "Come on! We're gonna be late! Humphrey is all ready gone!" "Okay, okay!" Leona and Camus ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They finally reached the edge of the village.  
  
"Finally! I didn't think you guys would show up!" Miklotov laughed at his joke and then stopped because nobody was laughing with him. "Hmph! Well, I suppose we best be leaving now. Golem cave is just west outside of our village." "But...but....but....there are monsters out there!" Camus started to shake. "Don't we need an adult?" "Come on Camus! Be brave!" Humphrey patted Camus on the back. "We'd better hurry. I told my mom that I was going over to Camus' place for two hours. So that's all the time we have." Leona tapped her foot. "Let's go already!" she walked out of the gates. Camus was next. Then Humphrey and Miklotov.  
  
"In order to defeat these monsters, we'll need to team up and work together." Humphrey looked at Miklotov. "Yeah yeah, I know." So all four of them started to walk towards the cave. They were walking across a bridge when a little rabbit jumped out of a bush. "Ohh! Look at it! It's so cute!" Leona crept towards the rabbit as if to pet it. It sniffed the air, and then quickly looked at Leona. Faster than Camus could even see, the rabbit pulled out a giant double-bladed axe. "Leona! That's a blade bunny! Look out!" Humphrey dashed towards the rabbit and got caught in a deadlock with it. The rabbit quickly skidded under his legs and hit him on the head. "Humphrey! Miklotov, help them." But when Camus turned towards Miklotov, he was running away from the bridge. "Come on Camus! Forget them!" Miklotov yelled. Camus looked toward where the blade bunny was standing. It was walking towards Leona who was on her back and defenseless. "No! Get back!" Camus jumped in front of Leona and slashed it's arm with his sword. It hissed and hopped away. Camus ran over to his friends. He helped them up and they all ran after Miklotov.  
  
When they got to the cave, it was already 7:00. "I have to be back in one hour!" Leona was a bit worried what her mother would say. "Come on. It's a really small cave. Okay, ready for the challenge?" Miklotov said very cocky like. "Yeah, just tell us already." Humphrey really wanted to complete this challenge.  
  
"You guys have to defeat a golem! There's only one in this cave. And it's a baby!" Miklotov was enjoying this all to much. "I guess we can do this...I hope." Camus stared into the cave. "Camus, let me tell you something. You are the bravest person I know. You saved me from that blade bunny. You didn't even hesitate to help me. You are truly a great person. Okay?" Leona gave Camus a hug. "Thanx!" "If you say so Leona, then.....let's go!" Camus ran into the cave. The cave was almost pitch black. All he could see was Humphrey who was about three feet in front of him. "How are we going to fight this thing in the dark?" Miklotov asked. "I don't know." They kept on walking until they came to a small room with two torches on the wall and a stone tablet on a pedestal in the middle of the room. "Hey, try to pull the torches off the wall." All four of them tried as hard as they could, but they were on there pretty tight. As the others continued to pull on them, Camus walked up to the pedestal. He touched the stone tablet and read the writing on it. "Raging fire will light the way." Camus said out loud. "What does that mean?" Humphrey wanted to know. "That's what this tab..." Camus' hand started to glow a bright red. It then stopped and an image of fire appeared on his hand. "What is this?" He stared at his hand. "That's a rune! I've only seen two people with those! And none of them had a rage rune!" Miklotov grabbed Camus' arm. "Is that what it's called? I get it! Raging fire will light the way! That's it!" Camus shouted. He held up his hand and fire soared through the cave and illuminated the whole place. "Now we can beat it!" So they all continued down the path.  
  
As they approached an open room, they heard a growl. "That doesn't sound like a golem to me." Leona said. "Are you sure this place his called golem cave?" "Well, actually, I started a rumor about this cave because I overheard some big peoples talking about this cave. I didn't hear the name. But, the next thing I heard was about a golem that someone had beaten in the mountains. Sao I just put them together and..." Miklotov was cut off.  
  
"WHAT! You don't even know what is in here? What if it's even worse than a golem!" "There's only one way to find out!" Camus kept on walking. They got closer and they saw something that none of them expected. In the cave was the two men that Miklotov had overheard talking about this cave. They were laying in a pile of gold. "Hey, would you look at that!" One of the men stood up. "It's little richie rich kid with the weird name! And three other little brats too!" The other one stood up as well. "I'm afraid you little blokes have seen too much! We're gonna have to kill you!" They walked in a circle around the four kids. They drew their swords as did Camus, Milotov, and Humphrey. "Nice little wooden toy!" "It's not a toy and I'll show you! I'm gonna be a knight!" "I want to be a knight to." Miklotov stuttered a little. "You do?" "Yeah." "Okay then, knight attack!" Camus grabbed Miklotov's hand and they ran towards one of the bandits. They unlocked hands and both slashed him with their swords. Blood ran down from both of his arms. "Ow...crap!" He held his arms and ran away. "Come back!" The other bandit yelled. Leona and Humphrey chased after him. "We'll get him!" "Right!" Camus looked at the bandit. The bandit screamed and charged at Miklotov. "Die you scum!" Camus jumped into the air. And as if time had slowed down, he just barely got in the way, and saved Miklotov. Camus got knocked to the ground and rolled to the side. "So you want it first huh!" He slowly walked towards Camus. "No........" Camus' arm glowed a bright red. All of a sudden, fire shot out of his hand and burned the bandit. He started to run away, but a flurry of darts pinned him to the wall. "Got ya'!" Leona walked into the room. The last thing Camus could see was the image of Miklotov walking over to him. Then he passed out.  
  
The next morning, Camus woke up in his bed. He rolled over and saw his two friends sitting next to him. And one other person; Miklotov. "Hey sweetie! You finally woke up!" Leona gave him a big hug. "You scared us back there." Humphrey patted him on the back. "Hey guys? Can I talk to Camus alone?" Miklotov asked. "Sure!" Leona and Humphrey walked out of the house. "Hey Camus? I wanted to thank you for saving me. I could have died. Oh yeah, I got this for you." Miklotov handed him a bundle of cloth. Camus opened it and found a sword. A real one. It was very shiny and had the word Uriah inscribed on its side. "Thank you so much!" Camus hugged Miklotov and stared at his sword again. "Do you wanna be my friend?" asked Miklotov. "Sure! We can be knights together!" Camus and Miklotov became best friends and grew up to become knights. Toghether. Just like they said they would.  
  
I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I would appreciate it! Thanx for reading!  
- Suikofreak 


End file.
